Back at Hogwarts with Severus Snape
by Sesshomarubyheart
Summary: Rose is returning to Hogwarts to be a teacher along with her sister, friends, and of course Severus Snape. Severus and his friends are hiding a secret but so is Rose. Come and find the love that is growing for Rose and Severus. See how the school yr is.
1. Chapter 1

On a train heading back to a school you never thought you would ever return to and nonetheless to be a teacher there. Your name is Rose you are a pureblood from a wealthy family with their own secrets. You brought a friend with you and her name is Charlotte, she is a muggle born. Charlotte is only planning on staying at the school for a few days with you before she leaves to head home. Soon you realized that the train had arrived at the school the school's name Hogwarts. You and Charlotte got off the train and got into a carriage that would take both of you to the school. Once inside the school you both where shown to your room you would be staying in and you were given the password for the portrait which was _"HeatherWay."_ After you and Charlotte got settled into your room you headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Once you where down in the Great Hall you where immediately greeted by your sister Rachel jumping on you, "Rose, I'm so glad your finally here," she said smiling at you

"Yeah so am I," you said in a low voice to her while looking at everyone who was at the main table already.

"Well come on, let me reintroduce you to everyone," Rachel said dragging you over to the table where everyone was. "Ok guys pay attention," Rachel said

"What for Rachel?" A guy with dark blue eyes asked.

"Michael, please let me tell you." She paused for a brief second then continued, "You all should remember my younger sister Rose," After Rachel said that most of the guy's mouths fell open.

"Now is that really little Rose?" a guy asked he had golden eyes.

You just gave a slight look and shook your head.

"You've changed a lot," Michael said

"Anyways Rose you remember Michael, Dante, Hope, and Severus," she said and motioned to them each. Then she added, "Me and Michael are married, Dante and Hope are married as well."

"Cool," you said softly to her.

Then Dante said out of nowhere really, "Please don't tell me you and Severus still don't like each other?"

You looked over at Severus for a moment and looked him up and down and he had done the same to you. But then you both said at the same time, "Yes," then you glared at him.

"Same as usually I see," you said to him.

"And you're not?" Severus questioned his eyes slightly narrowed.

Your sister then looked at you and said, "Why don't you introduce your friend Rose."

"This is Charlotte," you said moving your eyes away from Severus. You then went to talk to the headmaster and of course during dinner you sat next to Severus. You didn't eat much but you hadn't been for at least a year now. Your sister had never told you she was getting married but you guessed you should have seen it coming. Soon the students came in and sat down at there respectful tables. Before dinner was served and after the sorting hat was finished you where introduced to the students. You where introduced as their newest study hall professor. After dinner was finished you where heading towards your room and before you knew it you where pinned against the cold stone wall of the school. You looked up at who it was and saw Chris.

"Chris," you managed to choke out.

"So nice to know that you still remember me," he said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"How could I forget?" you said to him as his face came closer to you. You turned your head to the side to try to get away from him.

Before he got any closer a voice came, "Chris what are you doing?"

"Nothing Severus, nothing at all," Chris said as he moved away from you Severus could see you. He watched you as your gaze never went up to Chris.

Once Chris was gone Severus came over to you, "You ok?" You looked up at him tears near the brink of falling from your eyes. Severus looked at you wondering why you would be close to crying.

"Thanks," you said before you headed to your room.

You didn't sleep well that night and the next morning you didn't go to breakfast either you weren't in the mood for it.

You were writing on some papers when you dismissed the class without looking up at them. You were also going to skip lunch you had decided. Severus soon entered you classroom after the last student had left.

"You're not eating lunch either?" Severus questioned

"Why do you care what I do?" you said your eyes still on the paper.

"Here," he said setting down a plate of food on your desk and by the time you looked up he was exiting the classroom. You put down the pen that you where using to write with and started to eat. Once you were done with your food house elves came in and cleaned up. You then went back to work as the students came in for the study hall. Along with them came Chris. He knew all too well you couldn't do anything especial in front of the students. Once the kids were seated Chris walked to the front of the room where you were.

"How are you today Rose?" he asked

"Fine, what do you want Chris?" you said your voice low.

"You should be more respectful to me Rose. You have no idea what I can do," he said threatening.

"Outside now!" you said standing up as you slightly yelled at him. He followed you out of the classroom shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell do you want!" you yelled at Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

Your class was near Severus's and with his door open the yelling was intruding on his lesson, his students where trying to look out the door. He got up and walked out of the class and headed towards the yelling. When he was closer to you he came upon Chris hitting you across the face.

"Don't talk to me that way Rose," he said

"Chris!" Severus said walking towards you two.

Chris looked at you and then walked off. You turned to go back into the classroom but Severus caught your wrist. You turned back and looked at him your hand lightly against your cheek that Chris had hit.

"What is going on?" he asked

"Nothing that concerns you," you said defensively

"What are you hiding Rose?" he questioned

"Nothing," you pulled your wrist away from him and walked into the class leaving Severus standing there.

After class was over you went into the teacher's common room meeting your sister and the other's.

"What happened?" she asked immediately looking at the bruise that was forming on your face.

"Oh nothing," you said sitting down in a seat. She knew too well not to ask anymore because you wouldn't say anything else.

A week had passed and Charlotte had left and Chris didn't talk to you or bother you but you knew it was too good to be true to last for long. It was free period for thirty minutes and Severus entered your classroom. Once he was near your desk did you stop writing and looked up at him.

"Yes Severus," you said lightly

He looked at you and then said, "Do you want to come to hogsmeade with us tomorrow?"

You looked up at him and said, "Sure."

He looked at you a bit surprised and said, "Good we leave at nine thirty am tomorrow," Severus said

"Ok see you then."

He then left and you stopped writing and then thought about it and wondered why you suddenly felt attracted to him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day soon came and the time to leave had arrived. You liked that you didn't have to wear the school robes for once. You had put on black jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. When you were outside you found your sister in bright colors she had on blue jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt.

"Rose, think you're wearing enough black?" she asked

"Think you're wearing enough bright colors?" you asked her back.

Rachel rolled her eyes at you.

"You guys ready?" Dante asked coming over with Hope and Severus.

"Yes, we are ready Dante," Rachel said to him.

"Ok let's go then," Dante said heading down the path.

Dante and Hope walked together, Rachel and Michael walked together. So that left you and Severus but neither of you two talked to each other.

During the point of being away from the school the others had ditched you and Severus in hogsmead. You were planning on just ditching Severus but it didn't work out that way. When you had left him at hogsmead and by the time you got to the lake he was there as well. You were amazed that he had gotten there before you.

"So what's going on Rose?" Severus asked not even looking at you.

"What do you mean?" you questioned him

"I mean you and Chris; you seem to have a history of some kind." Severus said

You looked at him then at the lake. "History kind of, if you call him threatening me and trying… Well yes I guess you can say we have history." You said

"What did he try to do to you?" he asked

You looked at him from the corner of the eye as you answered him, "He tried to rape me," you said as Severus looked at you.

"What did he say to you?" Severus questioned going past what you had just told him. You weren't sure how you felt about him not saying anything to what you just told him.

"He said I should respect him because I have no idea what he can do," you finally said to him.

"Has he actually ever…" is all he got in because you answered, "No he hasn't; but been close to a few times," you said, "You just jumped topics," you said to him.

Severus just shrugged at you.

You soon closed your eyes remembering it; tears ran down your face. You felt arms go around you; you knew it was Severus. He was warm compared to your body and he had a certain smell that just smelled so good. He ran his hand up and down your back trying to calm you. You had soon stopped crying as you pulled away from him and he took his hand and wiped away tears that were still on your face.

"Thank you," you said lightly

"You're welcome, better?" he asked and you nodded your head. "You shouldn't go near him Rose."

"And why is that Severus?" you questioned him.

"Let me tell you something Rose. Chris, Dante, Michael, and me are werewolves," Severus said watching and waiting for a reaction from you.

"Ok," is all you said to him.

"You going to be okay?" he asked

"Yeah, so tell me Severus why do you hate me?" you asked

"I don't hate you Rose."

"Then what?" you asked

"You know you should have been in Slytherin and your friend Charlotte I don't like her," he said

"That's all, I chose her to be my friend and you don't like her because she isn't a pureblood. Plus I didn't want to hate everyone or be stuck up like most Slytherin's," you said

"Oh," he said and started walking away. You watched him leave, but you stayed were you where. You knew what you said probably hurt him but what you said was the truth. You looked out at the lake.

Everyone was at the school wondering where you were it was raining outside. They could hear the rain hit the windows and the wind that came with it. The door to the school soon opened and you came in soaking wet.

"Where have you been Rose?" Rachel asked concerned

"I was out Rachel is that a problem?" you said back to her and as you did everyone left except for Michael and Rachel.

"Kind of is because Severus came back and you weren't with him," Rachel said

"So I don't need to be and you need to stop treating me like I'm eight years old," you said almost yelling at her. Rachel then turned and left the room and Michael called after her, "Rachel!" He then looked at you, "You shouldn't yell at her Rose she's only trying to help." You cut him off before he could finish with what he had to say to you, "I don't need her help she left me with our step-father so I'm sure I can take care of myself."

"Rose your sister is pregnant she doesn't need the stress from you," Michael said and then left the room before you could say anything else to him. After he was gone you backed up into the wall and slid down it. You started crying into your hands as you soon heard a voice.

"Aw what's wrong my adorable Rose?"

You looked up to see Chris only a few feet away from you, "What do you want Chris?"

"Rose; Rose what did I tell you about respect?" he said and then turned into his wolf form suddenly. He was a brown and white wolf with dark eyes. You stood up quickly and got to the corner of the room. Chris was stalking you like you where his prey. He never let you out of his sight the only way you could go was outside and you took it you ran out into the rain. You only where a couple feet away from the school when Chris jumped and made you fall to the ground. As you rolled to try to get away from Chris he caught your arm with his claws making your arm bleed from the cut. You continued to try and get away from Chris you finally screamed when he almost bit into your leg. The first one outside was Severus and as he ran towards Chris he turned into his wolf form. The other's where soon outside and watched Severus and Chris fight. You couldn't tell who got injured more but it looked like Chris was. Severus was bigger than Chris and he was also probably stronger then Chris as well. Chris soon ran off and as Severus turned back to his human form he came over to you and helped you up. He took you inside and took you to your room where he bandaged your arm. Severus wasn't worried about his wounds they would heal faster than yours. As he was finished the bandage on your arm you talked to him, "Thank you Severus for tonight."

He then nodded his head to you and moved your sleeve over the bandage. "Are you okay Severus?" you asked concerned

"I'm a wolf Rose course I'm ok. You should be worried about yourself not me," he said getting up and heading towards the door.

"I'm sorry," you said after him. Severus stopped and turned back to face you. You looked down not wanting to meet his eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" he questioned

When he asked you that it made you feel like a child again when you got in trouble and apologized for what you did. Your parents would always ask what you were sorry for and you would have to say I'm sorry for and whatever you did. "For what I said earlier to you, I'm sorry if I hurt you with what I said," you said to him looking up at him.

"Its fine Rose," he said and left the room

The next morning you walked down to the dining hall where all the students were already eating breakfast. You walked up to the teachers table, sat down and ate a little of food. Severus looked over at you as you played with more than half of your food.

"Going to eat?" Severus questioned

You looked at him through the corner of your eye, "I'm not really that hungry." You rubbed your arm where you had been clawed the night before. Severus looked over at you and then whispered, "Come by my class before students start to show up." You nodded your head slightly. After breakfast you headed to Severus classroom. You came in and Severus had you sit in a chair. He rolled up your sleeve and un-wrapped the bandage. He turned around and grabbed something and placed it on the wound and then put a new bandage on. "There that should make it better," he said

"Thanks," then you went to your class after you rolled down your sleeve. Not even half way through the class did you already start to get a headache from your students. You had given up a long time ago to get them to try and be a little quieter than they were. Once class was over you took out a bottle of wine and where drinking it from a glass when Severus came in and shut the door behind him.

"A little early to be drinking isn't it?" he asked

"I have a head-ache from your students so no it's not," you said a bit irritated.

He took the bottle from the table and put it away and took the glass as well and put that away. You got up to leave the room but Severus caught hold of your hand and pulled you back to him. Your hands where against his chest as you looked up at him. He leaned down to you and kissed you on the lips. You kissed him back till he moved away from you.

"Have you ever hated me Severus?" you asked

He kissed you again, "I've never hated you.


	4. Chapter 4

He kissed you again, "I've never hated you. If I acted that way its cause I was hiding my feelings from everyone even you," he said

"Then you and your friends humiliating me and making me hate Hogwarts was all part of it?" you asked

"I'm sorry about that but you know how houses act towards each other," he said. When he looked at you he could see the sadness in your eyes. You then walked out of the room and found your sister.

"Rose what's wrong?" Rachel asked

"Can you watch my class for the rest of the day I'm not feeling well," you told her

"Sure I'll watch them. Go lay down," she told you

You walked to your room and laid down falling asleep in an instant. You woke up to a knock on your door. "Come in," you said then ended up coughing.

Severus then came in and looked at you, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm just tired."

He walked over to you and placed his hand on your forehead. "I'm fine," you said again to him moving his hand away from you.

"Sure," he said skeptical and left the room.

You went down early for breakfast the next day and you still weren't feeling so well. "Rose maybe you should take the day off," Hope said when she saw you.

"I'm fine Hope really," you said to her to ease her worry.

Severus soon came into the room and headed to the table. When you started to walk up to your chair you lost your footing because you got dizzy all of a sudden. You almost fell but Severus caught a hold of you. "Rose are you ok?" Severus questioned

"Yea I'm ok," you aid

Severus put his hand against your head, "Liar your sick you have a fever. You're not teaching today," he said in an authority voice.

"I don't teach I run a study class Severus."

As you said that to him he was leading you to your room. Once you got into your room Severus shut the door and then walked over to where you were you were already sitting on the bed. He stroked your hair back from your face and kissed your forehead gently. "Can you forgive me Rose?"

You looked up at him and caressed the side of his cheek with your hand. You sighed lightly, "Yes, Severus I forgive you." He smiled lightly at you and got up to leave but you stopped him, "Stay for a while."

"Sure," he said and sat on the edge of the bed. You where laying on the bed once he came back over to the bed and he was stroking your hair back even when you where finally asleep. He then left when he had only a couple minutes to get to his classroom. Your class was being watched over by your sister so your class would be outside with hers. When Severus was half way through his class his brother Dante came in and took over for him. Severus had gone back to your room and took care of you. That is how it went for the next two days and at the end of the two days you where feeling better. When you came into your classroom you came to the Slytherin students destroying your room. You yelled at them and did everything you could think of to get them to stop but they wouldn't listen to you. You went to your desk and sat down pulling out some parchment, a quill, and ink. You scribbled out a note to Severus.

Your Slytherin students are destroying my room and will not listen to me. Help Please.

The letter then disappeared to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

When Severus saw the note appear on his desk he opened it and read it. He then instructed his students to keep writing the notes down. Once he entered the room and saw what was going on he said, "Quiet clean the room up without magic and then do your work." They all got to it once he had finished talking. He then walked up to the front of the room where you were.

"Thank you," you said to him

"You're welcome if you need anything else send me another note," he said and then left the room.

During the passing period that was fifteen minutes long Severus came into the room.

"Hey Severus," you said

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good."

"That's good," he said as he came over to you and pulled you to your feet as he kissed you on the lips. You kissed him back before he pulled away from you as students started to show up. "I'll see you later Rose," he said

"Ok bye Severus." Neither of you wanted students to know about you two nor did you want your siblings knowing.

After dinner you went back up to your room. When you came into your room you found Chris.

"You know Rose it wasn't really nice of you to scream," Chris said as he walked towards you. You backed away from him into the wall. "Chris go away or I'll scream again," you threatened

He then laughed at your threat. When he advanced towards you; you screamed. Severus was coming to your room to see you; he had heard you scream. He ran to your room the painting opening without the password being given. Once Chris saw Severus he was gone. Severus came over to you, "Rose are you ok?" You looked up at him and nodded your head as he wrapped his arms around you.

"You want to stay with me tonight?" he asked

You nodded your head against him. You both then got up and you grabbed your clothes for tomorrow and headed to his room. His room was underground where the dungeons where so was Michael's and Hope's room. It was cold down there but you should have expected that since it was underground. When you went into his room it was still cold. You went to his bed and crawled into it since it was warmer then the actually room. He came into the bed and wrapped his arms around you which was warm. You soon fell asleep and after a while he was asleep as well.

When you woke up the next morning you where in the bed alone, once you finally made yourself get out of the bed you took a shower, you then got dressed and headed to your class. When you entered your classroom the students were quiet and working. While they were working you where sitting at your desk grading some papers for another teacher and signing some paper's as well. You would look up occasionally and make sure they were still working. Severus then came into the room and dropped off some papers for you. His hand had touched yours for a moment and when it did you smiled lightly. He left and you continued to work on the papers. Soon an owl flew into your class and dropped an envelope on your desk. You looked down at the envelope that was on your desk. You looked up to see the students looking at you then they went back to work. You opened the envelope and read.

Ever since I've known you I've loved you. Even when I didn't act like it, I still love you now.

That's where your note ended and then the owl came again. The owl stood in front of you with an envelope in its beak. You scratched the owls head and took the envelope from it. The envelope was slightly heavy but not much. When you where taking the note out a ring fell out and landed in front of you with a light ring. You picked the ring up and looked at it and the design it had on it. You then opened the letter.

Will you marry me?

Severus


	6. Chapter 6

You stared at the note shocked with what it said. The students were looking at you; they had heard the ring hit the table so they could guess what the note said. When the bell rung you somehow managed to dismiss the class. Couple minutes later Severus walked into your room you where still just sitting there. Once Severus was close enough you got up and kissed him.

"So is that a yes?" Severus asked

"Yes; it's a yes," you said and kissed him again.

As he pulled slightly away from you he took the ring from you and placed it on your finger.

"Would you like to know what it's made of?" he asked

"Yes," you replied.

"It's made of wolven silver, handmade," he said looking at you. He then kissed you lightly and you kissed him back. As the students started arriving he said, "I'll see you later."

"Ok," you answered as he left.

"Take you seats," you said to the students.

During class you received another owl but this time from Albus Dumboledore asking if you would come to his office after class. After class you headed to the headmaster's office. As you came to the door you knocked on it.

"You may come in," came the headmaster's scratchy voice. You walked into the room, "Ah Rose I'm glad to see you and congratulations is in order for you engagement." You looked at him in astonishment how did he always know these things it you always wondered. He then continued, "I wanted to talk to you to see if you could help in a class?"

"Sure headmaster," you said.

"Good I would like you to help Professor Snape since you did complete at the top of the class in all years and above. A letter was sent to him already so he knows your coming."

"Okay," you said.

"That is all I wanted to talk to you about," the headmaster said and looked down at papers on his desk.

And at that you left the room and headed to the potions room. You entered the room the students had yet to arrive and Severus was seated at his desk. He looked up at you and smiled.

"So what are you working on in class now?" you asked

"Working on the correct way to make difficult potions," Severus answered.

"Ok," you said.

"So when should we tell everyone?" Severus questioned

"I don't know but not right away."

"Ok," Severus said before the students started to show up. He introduced you to the class then they started working. You both walked around the room, you more so where actually helping them, but not telling them the answer but making them think and they actually got it right. Soon the class was dismissed and you went to go meet everyone in the great hall for dinner.

"Rose where have you been?" Rachel said

"Chill Rachel," you said. She gave you a look then took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Good girl," you said teasingly.

She just rolled her eyes, "So what's up?" you asked

"Nothing," she said.

"What's up with you and my little brother?" Dante asked

"Nothing," Severus said from behind you.

"Sure," Michael said.

Everyone then went and sat down and started eating. Dinner that night was quiet for you everyone; the students not so much. And watching your sister eat a lot of food she blamed it on Michael. So the most talk at the table was Rachel blaming Michel for things.

"Why are you blaming it on me Rachel?"Michael asked

"Because you are the one that got me pregnant," she answered him.

"Well I would hope I was the one who did," he said looking at her.

"Shut up!" she yelled at him

Severus looked at you and you took a deep breath in and let it out with your eyes close. "You ok Rose?" Hope asked

"Yeah I'm fine; just tired is all," you answered her.

"Oh, maybe you should go lay down," Hope suggested.

Severus put his hand to your forehead kind of in an affectionate way everyone just stared. "You're a little warm you should go lay down," Severus suggested.

"Ok," you said. You got up and lost your balance a little but Severus caught you, his arm around your waist, your hand was on his that was around your waist. Rachel, Michael, Dante, and Hope all stared at you two like, oh my gosh.

"What?" Severus said

"Nothing," Dante said. Of course as he was helping you out of the great hall and to his room. They noticed the ring that was on your finger.

"Did you guys see that?" Rachel asked

"What part him catching her or the ring on her hand?" questioned Hope

"Yeah the ring part," Rachel said.

"I'm more curious of when Rose and my brother became together," Dante said.

"We'll find out later," Michael said.

Once you and Severus were down in his room he helped you to the bed and felt your forehead.

"You're getting a fever," Severus said to you. You didn't say anything just moved your head to the side. Severus got up and got a cold wash cloth then he came back over to you and placed it on your forehead.

"Go to sleep Rose," Severus said your eyes were half open when he said that, you closed them all the way finally.

When you thought you were awake soon disappeared since you noticed you were wearing a black silk dress. It was a dream. In the dream you were running you had no idea why, you then saw Chris appear and your step-dad. Memories of what they both did to you flashed before you. Being beaten, knives, lots of blood, hospitals, and the basement; then after that they were gone but there was blood at your feet. The blood was slowly rising you tried to scream but you for some reason couldn't.

_So if you're lucky I might actually be posting two chapters today just depends how much I get done. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Comments would be appreciated thanks. _


	7. Chapter 7

You heard your name being called at first it sounded far away then it grew closer and they you finally woke up to Severus looking at you with worry in his eyes.

"Rose are you ok?" Severus questioned

"Yes, just a bad dream," you choked out sitting up and he put his arms around you.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Ok, lay back down," Severus said. Once you did he put his hand to your forehead, "Your fever is getting worse." He got up and grabbed the cold cloth and placed it on your forehead and then went and got Madam Pomfry. "I don't want to move her and all I can find is that she has a fever so give her these ever five hours."

"Ok," Severus said as she left the room. "Rose wake up," you opened your eyes and looked at him.

"You need to take some of this, ok?" Severus said

You nodded your head as you took it from him and drank it. Once it was gone you went back to sleep and he placed the cold cloth back on your forehead. He moved some of your hair out of your face and moved it to the side. He didn't want to leave you but he had to go take care of his class.

He entered the class a little late and the older Slytherin's he had where everywhere and he was in no mood for it more than usually.

"Sit!" he yelled

They all immediately sat and were quiet and he got them working in the book. Soon Rachel and Dante came in.

"Where's Rose?" Rachel asked

"She's in bed," Severus said.

"Oh," Dante said.

Severus looked at him and said, "What!"

"I'll take over the class for you Severus just go and take care of Rose," Dante said.

Severus looked at his brother and then nodded his head and left. Once he was back in the room he found you asleep on the bed on your side. He walked over to the bed and sat on the side of the bed and took the cloth that fell to the side and but it on the dresser. He then leaned over and pulled your hair back from your face. He laid down next to you and stroked your hair from your face.

~Dream~

You were wearing a small black dress that almost didn't cover you. You could feel cuts all up your arms and down your legs. When you looked you could see your blood running down your legs to the floor and the blood on your arms drip to the floor. You could hardly breathe then all of a sudden you hit the floor where the blood pooled around you. You were struggling to breathe, trying to take in air.

~End Dream~

You were awake fast by Severus he had you in his arms as you started to cry. "Rose what's wrong?" Tell me please." Severus said

"It's… to… hard…to talk about," you gasped out.

"It's ok Rose, you don't have to talk about it," Severus said.

You pulled away took in a deep breath and let it out slowly and said, "No I want you to know."

"Ok," he said and then waited patiently for you to begin.

"When I was six and Rachel was seven our mother got re-married to our step-father who's an alpha werewolf. He didn't really like us he just needed someone. So when Rachel turned seventeen she left she wasn't coming back and so that left me, my mom, and step-dad. He soon brought Chris into the picture so he would get rid of me. I've been in the hospital thousands of times because of what they did to me. In the basement of our house they had chains to tie me up and knives and they would hit me because I would resist so much. I can remember all the blood and everything so clearly I've been trying to forget them but there coming back in my dreams. The only time I was ever safe is when I was back in school," you finished and looked at Severus for his reaction.

"What about your mother?" Severus questioned

"She didn't know at first but when she found out he threatened her," you said.

You moved your head so it was toward the bed. He put his hand under your chin and lifted your chin up so you where looking at him. "You could have told me before about it," Severus said.

You put your head against his chest and said, "While we were in school I could never have told you. But since I've been back here I know I could have I just didn't know how to."

He looked at you then said, "You're tired you need to rest."After he said that he laid you down and he was still there his hand ran through your hair, as your eyes fell. You didn't dream the rest of the night when you woke Severus was still there, he put his hand to your forehead and said, "Your fever's gone do you want to go to the great hall and get something to eat?"

You nodded your head. "Ok but go take a shower first," Severus said.

"Ok," you said getting up and headed to the shower and took a nice warm shower. After the shower you got dressed and headed down to the great hall. Once inside you where greeted with, "So you're feeling better finally. When were you going to tell us?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I am and what are you talking about?" you asked


	8. Chapter 8

"You and my brother being engaged is what she's asking about," Dante said.

"I was going to tell you guys just not right away," you said innocently, "And not like you told me you where married Rachel I had to find out when I came back to the school. If I never came back I would have never known you where married and that I was going to be an aunt," you said to your sister.

"Well sorrie," said Rachel and then Hope cut in, "Anyways how come you wanted to wait?"

"No reason I just didn't want to let anyone know right away," you said shrugging like it was nothing.

Severus came over then, "So what's your excuse for not telling Sev?" Dante asked

"Because Rose didn't want to tell anyone right away," Severus said.

"Sure whatever, you need to eat something Rose," Rachel said.

"Ok," you said.

As you guys sat down you ate your lunch and everyone else ate as well. After lunch you went out onto the ground's to relax and not look so pale anymore no one besides you was out there. As you sat under a tree Severus came over and sat next to you. You leaned your head against his shoulder. He then took your chin in his hand and lift your face up, as he kissed you lightly on the lips you then kissed him back.

~One month later with the girls~

"Rose come over here and help with the wedding plans, for your wedding," Hope said and she empathized the, your wedding.

"Ok I'm coming," you said walking over to them from the window.

"Ok, oh how about this dress?" Rachel asked she had picked out a white low cut dress.

"No, not what I'm looking for," you said

"What are you looking for?" Hope asked

A white silk dress that goes all the way down, sleeves grabs the arms then near the hands flare out, and a little low cut." You said

"Oh," Rachel and Hope both said.

"I should call Charlotte she can get the dress for me," you said picking the phone up and you called Charlotte. She told you she would get it and bring it down in a couple of weeks.

"So when are you guys actually having the wedding?" Rachel asked

"I don't know yet we haven't talk about a date yet," you said.

"Well you better hop to it then," Hope said. You then left the room and went down to where you and Severus slept. He was in the room already you walked over to him.

"Hey," he said kissing your lips, and then he pinned you down on the bed. He kept kissing your lips and then your neck a little. When he was kissing your neck you said, "Severus we need to talk." He sat up then and you pulled yourself up then.

"About?"

"A date," you said.

"Oh when do you think we should have it?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking."

"How about Christmas Eve?" Severus suggested

"I like the sound of that."

"Ok, Christmas Eve it is then," he said. You smiled at him and then kissed him on the lips lightly. Then you left to tell the girls the date so they could tell everyone.

~Couple weeks later~

Charlotte had showed up with the dress when you tried it on in front of the girls they were shocked at its beauty. You took it off and put it up. Then went down to the great hall with the girls you sat down next to Severus.

"Rose," Severus said.

"Yes?"

"Me and the other have to go for awhile will be back in a few days," he said.

"Ok," you said.

When they were leaving they turned into their wolf forms. It was a full moon so you could now see what Severus looked like in wolf form. He was a midnight black color, his brother was almost the same but had a little white in him, and Michael was grey.

The few days turned into weeks, then months; about three weeks before the wedding Rachel had her child. She had a boy and named him Nic. Michael had missed his son's birth and that really didn't settle well with you and the guys still were not back yet. They returned a day before the wedding. Michael and Dante spent that day with Rachel, Nic, and Hope. Severus was tired so he spent the day sleeping and you graded papers. You where irritated with all the guys. At two in the morning you were still working on papers almost done when Rachel came in and said, "Rose go to bed your getting married in a couple hours."

"I will just let me finish this," you said. She walked over to you and pulled you to your feet and pushed you out of the room. You then walked down to the room you and Severus shared and crawled into bed.

"Your now just coming to bed?" you heard Severus say to you.

"Yes, I was grading papers."

"Oh, go to sleep," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

You looked at him and he leaned over and kissed your lips and he then laid back down. You placed your head on his chest and closed your eyes. Soon you were being woken up by Rachel and Hope.

"Hm let me sleep," you whined.

"Time to get up Rose we have a few hours to get you ready," Hope said.

You finally got up, took a hot shower, got out, and put your dress on. The girls were still astounded on how the dress looked on you. They did some make-up and combed your hair straight down. By the time they were done it was time. It was amazing to walk down the aisle and hear both of you say, "I do," and a kiss to seal your love.

Later that night when Severus and you where down in your bedroom you were too tired to do anything so you and Severus decided to just go to bed. When you woke up the next morning alone you got up and took a shower and then got dressed. You went to the great hall there wasn't many students there but still there was some. You went over to your seat and sat down and began to eat.

"Hey Rose," Rachel said sadness lightly in her voice.

"What's wrong Rachel?"

"The guys left again; didn't Severus tell you they were leaving again?" Hope asked

"No he didn't," you said upset and the girls could tell. You got up and went outside but when you got out there you screamed and when the girls came outside you where being held by Chris and your step-father was next to him.

"Rose!" Rachel cried

"So nice to see you again Rachel," your step-father said to her.

"Let her go!" Rachel yelled

"I don't think so," your step-father said.

"Oh, my dear Rose how nice to know that even after your wedding you're still pure," Chris said a smirk on his face.

"Don't fucking touch me!" you screamed at him

He pulled you closer then you heard growls from behind you. Hope looked at them then back at Chris and your step-father.

"Let her go and no one will get hurt," Hope said lightly.

Severus turned into his human form and looked at Chris and said, "Let her go!"

"Now why on Earth would I want to do that Severus knowing she's yours, but also that her still being pure is just a plus for me."

You heard him growl but no one moved afraid that they would hurt you. So you did what you knew would get him to let go of you. You bit him hard until blood was drawn. He dropped you and you hit the ground hard. When you hit the ground Severus attacked him changing instantly. They fought and you got up and ran over to your sister before your step-dad got a hold of you. Your sister wrapped her arms around you.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked

"Yea, I'm fine." You said to her, "You should go back inside and check on Nic," you said lightly to her.

She nodded her head and headed inside the house with Michael following her inside. Hope watched them leave and Dante had been watching his brother the entire time that he was fighting with Chris. He was also watching the other's to make sure they wouldn't do anything. You watched their every move that either one of them made. Your step-father had dismissed some of the others and they left but they obviously wanted to stay to see who won. But they all could probably tell that Severus was going to win with how weak Chris seemed to them.

"Rose, this is pointless how about you just give in?" your step-father said to you

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you know where never going to stop and you're around students all the time how is that safe for them?" he said with a smirk on his lips

"This is the safest place in the world to be. The students will be fine and the day I decide to go with you will be the day I have gone insane or am dead," you said harshly to him.

"You know either way that can be arranged. And well what about your mother?"

You looked at him shock, "What do you mean? What do you do to her?" you would have stepped forward but Dante and Hope made sure you didn't go far.

"Oh I forget she doesn't talk to you."

"She doesn't talk to me because of you, now what did you do to her?"

"Oh well I guess I should tell you I have her in a hospital. But not because I hit her or anything that was why you where around, no I have her there because she had your brother a couple days ago and looks like she isn't going to make it," your step-father seemed pleased by this and by your reactions.

You stared at him tears in your eyes your step-father never lied to you he only told you things that would hurt you. "You know I was only using her and so did she," he added.

"Was this why you where using her?" you questioned him

"Actually it is you catch on quickly," he said with a smile.

You were outraged with him and yet you where sad because of your mother. In your mind you decided he was not getting your brother and you would not let your brother be raised by him. You turned and went inside quickly heading to your room and once you got there you grabbed the phone dialing the number of the hospital you knew your mother would be in.


	10. Chapter 10

The phone rung three times before it was answered. "Hello?" a voice came from the other line.

"Hello is Mary Nash there?" you questioned the women on the other line.

"What is your relationship to her?" the women questioned

"I'm her younger daughter Rose," you said.

"Yes she is."

"What exactly is she there for?"

"For having a child; a boy named Nathan." The women said

"Her condition?"

"Not good I'm sorry she doesn't seem like she is going to make it," she said with sympathy in her voice.

"Can you patch me through to her room?"

"Yes one moment." The phone was quiet for awhile before it was picked up and a weak voice answered it, "hello?"

"Hi mom, it's Rose." You said lightly

"HI baby how are you?" she questioned

"I'm fine; I'm married to someone from the school. Rachel is married to Michael and they have a son named Nic." You said lightly to her

"Yeah, that's good."

"Mom you need to write a dying declaration about what my step-dad has done and that he is to have no rights to Nathan," you said it was quiet on her end for awhile.

"Ok sweetie I'll do that."

"Ok… Bye mom I love you," you said gently to her.

"I love you to sweetie tell your sister I love her as well."

"I will," you said and then you heard her hang the phone up and you hung your phone up as well. You wouldn't know if she actually wrote it for awhile. You where down in your room and you had leaned against the wall while you had been talking to your mother. After you hung up the phone you slid down to the floor and close your eyes trying to keep the tears from falling. You heard the door open and then the harshness of it being closed. You opened your eyes and looked at Severus walk into the room taking off his clothes as he headed to the shower. When he came out of the shower and came out of the bathroom dressed you where still on the floor. He looked over at you and walked over to you.

"Rose, you going to get up anytime soon?" He questioned

"Maybe," you said lightly.

"Is this where you went while everything was going on outside?"

"I made a phone call."

"To who?"

"My mother."

"It couldn't wait till afterwards?" he questioned

You met his eyes quickly and there was slight irritation and frustration in them and he could see it, "No Severus it couldn't wait." You then got up and left the room. You walked till you where in the teacher's lounge and you sat down on the couch. You leaned back against it and closed your eyes. You opened them when you heard the door open.

"You're in here early Rose," Dante said.

You looked at him, "What time is it?"

"It's about seven am. Have you been down here all night?" Dante questioned

"Apparently," you said leaning back against the couch.

"You and Severus get into a fight?"

"Not really a fight I just walked out of the room and came here."

The headmaster then came into the room. "Rose come with me you have a letter."

You stood up and followed the headmaster back to his office and on your way to the office you passed everyone. You didn't give them a look. You sat down once you got into his office. He grabbed the letter and handed it to you. You took it and opened it up.

"This is a copy of what was sent," the headmaster said.

Dear Rose,

Besides this going to the police office I am also writing this second letter for you. For them to give to you, I have the nurse writing this because I am too weak. Just through the first letter she was already shocked enough to know what has happened. When I told her I wanted to write a letter about my husband's abuse she called the police. She is the witness to the letter as well as the police officer in the room. I love you and your sister very much. I am proud of both of you as well. Your brother Nathan I am leaving in your care to choose what is best for him. Either way I know you will make the right choice for him and for you.

Love Mom

You put the letter down and looked up at the headmaster. "I will give you some time off so you can deal with the passing and to help in family affairs." He said lightly to you

"Thank you," you said getting up and heading towards the door. You left the room and then left and went back to your bedroom. You pulled out your suitcase and threw some clothes into it. Severus then came into the room.


	11. Chapter 11

"You going somewhere?" Severus asked

"Yes," you said not looking at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to take care of some stuff."

"That doesn't answer why?"

"Because my mother is dead and I have to decide what I am doing with my brother."

"You have a brother?" Severus questioned.

"Yes as of just recently. That is why calling her was important Severus," you said turning around and facing him.

He stared at you, "I'm sorry Rose."

"Sorry might not cover it this time Severus," you said closing the suitcase and taking it off the bed. Before you went anywhere he stopped you.

"I love you Rose and I'm sorry for how everything has been going recently," he said lightly before kissing your forehead, "I'm not going to let you go by yourself though." He said holding onto your shoulders.

"I'm leaving now if you plan on coming," you said walking out the door.

Severus didn't pack a suitcase he took no clothes with him he decided he would just buy new ones when you got there. The train you took to the station seemed to take forever you didn't talk to Severus and he didn't try to talk to you either he knew you needed some time. When the train pulled to a stop you got off and left the station. Severus had grabbed your suitcase while you grabbed a cab. Once he got in you gave the address to the hospital. You both entered and went to the front desk.

"Yes?" a women said

"I'm here to pick up my brother," you said tiredly.

"His name?"

"Nathan Nash."

"Oh, ok one moment please." She said as she got up and left to get something. When she came back she brought paperwork with her.

"Now are you going to keep him or what?" she asked

"I'm taking him to another relative," you said.

"OK then. I need you to sign here and here and there tell the name and address of the relative."

Once you did and gave it back to her you asked, "His father isn't going to see it right?"

"Course he won't," she said, "Now follow me."

You followed her and Severus followed you. You stepped into a room with her as Severus waited outside for you. She placed Nathan in your arms as he slept. You then walked out of the room with him.

"Ready?" you asked Severus

"Yes," he said looking at you holding Nathan.

You both walked out of the hospital and Severus got the cab and then you went to a hotel for the night. For just the night you had Severus go buy some baby stuff that would last till you got him to your uncle's house. Nathan wasn't at all happy that night and he wouldn't stop crying. Severus was sitting on the bed while you were walking the room trying to get Nathan to stop crying. You where getting frustrated when Severus finally stood up and came over to you taking Nathan from you. After awhile Severus had gotten him to stop crying.

"Can we talk Rose?" he asked

"About what Severus? About how you say you guys are only leaving for a few days and that turns into months? Or how about I wake up after the day we are married that you're gone and my sister tells me you guys left?" It was obvious you where beyond upset.

Severus placed Nathan in the middle of the bed as he came over to you and wrapped his arms around you. "Rose, I'm sorry I really am."

You didn't say anything to him for awhile, "I am going to my uncles. You can go back to the school," you said emotionlessly.

He was furious at the moment he let go of you and as he left the room he slammed the door shut. Him slamming the door woke up Nathan and Nathan started crying again. You sighed as you locked the door and went over to Nathan your night was spent keeping him from crying you didn't get any sleep. The next morning you boarded the train with Nathan that went to the town your uncle lived in. He was to meet you at the station. It would take two days to get there. The trip still meant no sleep for you and when you got there you didn't plan on staying. The train had finally entered the station and when where off the train you found your uncle quickly.

"Uncle I've missed you," you said to him with a small smile.

"I have missed you to Rose and this must be Nathan," he said taking Nathan from your arms.

You handed him the stuff that was Nathan's and said good-bye to both of them before getting back on the train. You got a few hours of sleep on the train and a week later you where back at Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 12

When you arrived back at the school you found students running in the halls, teachers where busy with other things, and you didn't head to the room you and Severus where sharing you went to the library. It was quiet in there and there were no students in there. You looked out the window at the snow that was heavy on the ground. You didn't stay in the library for long you left but once you left the room you ran directly into Dante and fell to the ground.

"Sorry Rose I didn't know you where back," Dante said helping you up.

"It's fine," you said.

"Have you talked to my brother yet?" he asked

"I'm tired Dante I haven't gotten much sleep and I don't want to have to talk to Severus right away."

"He's very upset and he's been taking it out on his students and no one's grades are good in his class at the moment." He said

"Is he in class now?" you asked sighing

"Yes," he said and before he could stop you; you headed to the classroom.

When you walked into the room the class was quiet and you swore you could see some of his students close to tears. They weren't his older students but younger ones and he was teaching them difficult stuff that only the older students would understand. You walked up to the front desk where Severus was sitting.

"Severus what are you doing?" you said in a low voice so only he heard.

"What do you mean Rose?" he asked without looking at you.

"These students are what second years and you are teaching them what sixth years should know?" you said

"They learn early then," he said.

"Severus Snape," you said loud enough so his students looked up and it also made him look up at you, "Do not take your frustration out on the students."

He looked at you then the notes on the board changed, "Better?" he asked

"Yes," you said leaving the room. As you left the room you could hear some of his students let out a sigh and some muttered thank you.

After classes were over for the day Severus came and found you. You were out on the grounds without a coat on and you where cold.

"You're going to freeze Rose," he said standing next to you.

"So?" you questioned

You heard him sigh then you heard him take something off. You felt him put his jacket over you. You looked over at him, "I'm sorry Severus."

"It's ok; you had a right to be mad at me I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

You moved so you stood in front of him, "I love you Severus."

"I love you as well," he said and leaned down to you to kiss you.

You kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around your waist and held you close. He moved his lips to the side of your neck and he kissed your neck gently. You moaned lightly as he did and he pulled away from you. You looked at him and he smiled lightly at you.

"Come on its dinner time," he said.

When you two entered the great hall it was all quiet for once and your sister gave you a light smile. You two ate in quiet. After dinner you went down to the room. The moment you where in the room and the door was shut Severus wrapped his arms around you; you put your arms around his neck and kissed him. He walked you two to the bed where you fell backwards onto it with him on top of you. He kissed your neck as his hands undid your shirt. As he undid all the buttons he nipped at your neck gently making you moan lightly as well. You could feel him smirk lightly against your neck. Your hands went to his shirt and took his off then your hands ran down his chest. He took off the rest of your clothes and you took his off as well. He ran his hands down your body which sent shivers through your body. His body was warm against yours, you where slightly cold because of the cold air around you. His lips trailed kiss's down your body and back up to your lips. He fixed his position above you and looked down at you; you met his eyes and leaned up to kiss him. As you kissed him he moved so he was inside you which caused you to gasp slightly from the discomfort and the pain. Once you had gotten use to it did he start moving after awhile you met him in his pace. He continued to kiss your lips and occasionally nipped at your neck. Once you both had reached your peak and it was over did he lay next to you. Both breathing heavily and he pulled you close to him. You kissed his chest gently before resting your head on him. He kissed the top of your head lightly before he pulled the covers over both of you.

Before you fell asleep you heard Severus say, "I love you very much Rose."


	13. Chapter 13

When you woke up the next morning you found yourself alone in the bed and found more than one cover over yourself. You turned over onto your back and looked at the ceiling. You sighed lightly before making yourself get out of the bed. When you got up you kept a cover wrapped around yourself and went into the bathroom. You turned the hot water on and when you did you let the cover drop. After you had down everything you wanted you just stayed in the shower letting the hot water go over your body. You could hear the bathroom door shut and then watched Severus join you in the shower.

"Hey," you said lightly turning towards him.

"Hi," he said smiling lightly at you and kissed your lips gently.

When you kissed him back just as gently as he did he pinned you against the shower wall. He moved his mouth so it was at your neck he nipped at your neck in different places. It all made you moan as he did. He lifted you up against the wall and moved so he was once again in you. You moaned lightly as he did.

"Severus," you said lightly as he moved.

"What love?"

"I love you so much," you said kissing his lips.

He smiled as he kept up the pace of his movements till you both had climaxed. He kissed the side of your neck even after your feet where on the shower's floor.

"You're going to make us late," you said after a few of him kissing and nipping at your neck.

"Is that really a problem?" he questioned

"No, it's not," you said before turning the water off and got out wrapping a towel around you. You walked out into your room and put clothes on before you put the school robes on over them. After you where dressed, Severus came over to you and wrapped his arms around you. "I think I'm already ready for the school year to be over with so I only have you to worry about and not classes."

You smiled lightly at him, "Yea well I am ready to be out of the school and not have to worry about your Slytherin students."

He gave you a look and then you both left the room together and headed to your classes.

You watched the students as they were doing homework for other classes. You looked out your window and watched as the snow fell to the ground. When class was over you dismissed them. You got up and headed to Severus's class.

"Hey," you said lightly walking up to him.

"Hey love something up?" he asked you

"No," you said lightly to him smiling at him, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. We sure there is nothing?" he asked

You laughed lightly, "Yes I'm sure."

Students started to come in and so did your sister as well as Nic with her.

"Why do you have Nic in a Potions class?" you asked her

"I need you to watch him for me," she said handing you Nic and you had no time to say anything because she was gone in a few seconds.

"What am I suppose to do with him?" you asked Severus

He laughed lightly at you, "Why don't you just take him to the room and entertain him," he said, "Your class can join mine."

"Fine," you said leaving the classroom and heading down to your bedroom. You spent the day with Nic and by the time Severus came down to the room he found you and Nic both asleep. Severus smiled lightly as he picked up Nic and then headed to Michael's room. Severus knocked on Michael's door Michael answered as he took Nic and Severus then left and went back to the room. When he got back in the room he placed a cover over you and sat on the bed next to you stroking your hair gently. He kissed your forehead lightly. After he got ready for bed he climbed in next to you and wrapped his arms around your waist and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

When you woke up the next morning Severus had you wrapped in his arms still. He was awake though he was looking at you.

"What?" you said looking at him

He smiled at you lightly, "Nothing," he said and leaned down and kissed you gently.

"So since we don't have classes today we can just stay in bed," you said looking at him.

"I like that idea," he said and pinned you against the bed. He held your arms above your head and kissed your lips gently. You wanted to move your hands and put them on his back. But he didn't let your hands go at all as he kissed you again. You kissed him back and tried to move so you where closer to him. He managed to push you back against the bed as his body pressed against yours. You moaned into the kiss as he kissed your lips again. He then moved to your neck and nipped at it and then sucked on it as well. It caused another moan to escape your mouth and Severus smirked against your neck. He let go of your hands finally only to put his hands on your waist. He moved his hands up your side and started to undo the shirt you where wearing. He kissed your lips as he was finishing undoing your shirt. You moved your hands so you where pulling his shirt off. You threw his shirt to the floor as you kissed him again.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" Severus asked you

You laughed at him lightly, "No you haven't."

"Well you're beautiful ever day I'm with you."

"Suck up," you said as you flipped you both over and leaned down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around your bare back as he kissed you and then took your bra off and tossed it to the floor. You kissed him again as you started to take his pants off. You threw his pants and boxers onto the floor. He then flipped you over and did the same for you. He kissed your lips and started to kiss downwards.

"So am I still a suck up?" he asked as he kissed trails of kisses from your stomach up to your neck.

"Mh," is all you said to him as he kissed your lips.

He smirked again on your neck when he went back to it. He took your hands and put them above your head once again. You looked at him and smiled lightly at him. His body was still pressed against yours but it seemed to be pressed against it harder now then it had before. You moaned from the touch, "Severus stop teasing me," you whined to him.

He laughed lightly at you, "Don't whine like a child," he said with a smile on his lips. After he had said that did he enter you which caused you to moan as he did. Just like the previous day you went until you had both reached the same spot. He was a little more aggressive though with his thrusts and his biting.

When you where wrapped in his arms he kissed your forehead gently and ran his fingers down and up your arm. You looked up at him and he kissed your lips once again. "I love you," he said gently to you.

"I love you too Severus," you said back and set your head down on his chest. He pulled the covers over you more so they where covering your shoulders. He continued to run his hand over your arm. You fell asleep to it and woke when you found Severus gone from the bed. You sat up slightly and looked around the room which was still dark. You then sat your head back done on the pillow and when you did you saw a piece of paper there. You turned on a light and picked the paper up and read it. It was Severus explaining that he left and that he and the guys went out again but they would be back in a month no later. You put it back on the side of the bed and fell back to sleep. When you woke back up you got out of bed and took a shower then put some clothes on. You ended up in the staff lounge with the other girls.

"Hey," they said when you came in.

"Hi," you said to them and made yourself a hot drink.

"How are you?" Hope asked

"I'm fine just tired," you said lightly.

You finished making the drink and sat down on the couch next to your sister and nephew. You took a drink and sat back. The next couple of weeks seemed to go by slowly and you wanted the month to be over with. You where in the potions class taking over for Severus till he got back. The class was almost over and there was only one week left till the month was up. You didn't know that Severus and the guys where back though. But the other girls did know and Rachel and Severus where heading to the classroom where you were. You were giving the class there homework when you started to feel light headed and dizzy. You put your hand on the desk for some support.

"Professor?" one of the students said

You didn't answer you just ended up collapsing onto the floor passing out. Rachel and Severus then walked into the room.

"Rose!" Rachel said running over to you as well as Severus. Severus dismissed the class and he then turned his attention to you.

"Rose," Severus said lightly to you.

You moved lightly as you soon opened your eyes, "Severus?"

"Hey you ok?" he asked

"Yea I'm fine," you said sitting up and then standing up with the help of Severus.

"Ok, I think your done for today go and lay down Rose," Rachel said to you.

"K," you said and Severus helped you down to the room. You laid down and then he laid next to you on the bed running his fingers through your hair.

You woke up early the next morning feeling horrible like how you had been for the past week. You went into the bathroom and where on your knees as you started to throw-up. After a few seconds Severus came into the bathroom and pulled your hair back for you.

After you had finished you leaned back a little against the wall, "Uh I hate this."

"How long have you been getting sick?" he asked

"For the past week," you said to him lightly. 


	15. Chapter 15

He looked at you after you had said you had been sick for a week. He rubbed your back gently after you leaned forward from the wall and he leaned over and kissed the side of your head.

"Sweetie did you ever think that maybe your pregnant?" Severus asked

You shook your head lightly to him and closed your eyes you were tired. Severus picked you up from the floor and placed you back on the bed. "I'll be back in a few."

"Okay," you said lightly as you closed your eyes; when you reopened them Severus was coming back into the room. "What did you get?" you questioned him

He held the pregnancy test box up to you. You looked at him, "You really think I'm pregnant?" you questioned him.

"Humor me please," he said lightly.

You got off the bed and took the box from him and then went into the bathroom to take the test. After you had come out of the bathroom you looked at him, "We have to wait three minutes," you said to him and sat on the bed leaning back on it.

Severus sat down next to you and leaned down to kiss you; you kissed him back. After a while he pulled away from you, "It's been three minutes," he said lightly to you.

"Okay, okay I'm going." you got off the bed and walked into the bathroom to check the test. When you picked it up from the counter and looked at it you just stared at it for a few. Right there in front of your eyes was the little positive sign. You closed your eyes for a second then opened them throwing the test into the trash can that was near the sink. You walked out and Severus was still sitting on the bed. You looked at him for a moment, walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Well what is the verdict?" Severus questioned

You licked your lips gently, "Positive, I'm pregnant."

"You don't really seem thrilled about it?" he said to you

You gave him a light smile and leaned back against the bed. "Rose, what's wrong?" Severus asked looking down at you.

"I don't want to be like Rachel," you finally said after taking a breath.

"What do you mean?" he asked tilting his head slightly.

You sat up and looked at him, "I mean I don't want to be like her and my nephew. She barely sees Michael because you guys are always leaving and he wasn't there when his son was born."

Severus wrapped his arms gently around your waist, "That's not going to happen Rose; I will be here for you."

"Really?" you asked him

"If I leave it will only be for a month and I won't miss our child's birth I promise. Ok?" he asked

You just nodded your head lightly to him and closed your eyes leaning against him. "I love you Rose I will always love you."

"Are you doing something?" you questioned him pulling away

He gave you this slight smile and you knew what it was. "Your leaving again aren't you?"

"Only for a little while."

"Severus you just got back and you're leaving already!" you yelled at him

"Rose."

"Don't Rose me!" you said angrily and left the room Severus followed you and you ended up in Hope's arms crying. You were in the teachers commons.

"What is she crying about?" Dante asked

"She's just being hormonal," Severus said looking at you.

"I am not," you said from Hope's shoulder.

"Then what are you crying about?" Dante asked again

"None of your business," you said rather rudely.

"Ok Rose no need to be rude," Hope said gently, rubbing your back gently.

Rachel then came over to you as well, "What's wrong sis?" she asked lightly

You just shook your head at her.

"She's upset because we are leaving again," Severus said after a while.

The girls looked at him, "You're leaving again?" Rachel said looking at Michael

"Uh yea," he said lightly.

"You haven't spent any time with Nic or me. It's not fair to either of us," she said. Rachel was also near tears. The only one not near tear's was Hope.

"Come on you two we'll get something to drink," she said lightly and took you and Rachel into a different room.

You both sat down on different chairs and Hope poured you both a glass of wine. She handed both of you glasses and you were the first to take a drink. At that moment you really didn't care if you were pregnant and drinking. The guys soon came into the room and Severus took your drink and finished it for you.

"Hey!" you said standing up and looking at him.

"Rose, you need to think that was stupid to do," he said.

Rachel, Hope, Dante, and Michael had no idea what you two were talking about at all and at the moment they didn't really want to.

"Don't call me stupid Severus!" you said getting more upset then you already where.

"Then don't act that way and stop thinking about just you," he said again.

"Same for you Severus don't just think about you," you said right back to him.

"I don't just think about me. You have no idea what we do," he said and after he said that he realized that would just make you more upset.

You looked at him for a second, "And what do you guys do Severus? Do you maybe have other women on the side? Or do you just not like to be around here?" you said and started to walk away.

No one really wanted to say anything they could tell you where pissed but they did want to know what was going on. But they decided staying quiet was the better option at the moment.

Severus was behind you quickly and he grabbed your arm so you couldn't go anywhere. "Let me go Severus!"

"No I won't," he said lightly to you, "Rose calm down please."

"Why?" you asked looking at him from the corner of your eye.

"Because you're going to end up hurting yourself," he said lightly.

You just looked at him and pulled your arm out of his grasp and went back down to the room by yourself. When you laid down on the bed you slightly curled up into a ball. You were already in pain from yelling at Severus but you hadn't told him that. You heard the door soon open slightly and soon saw Severus. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge he moved some of your hair away from your face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked lightly whipping the tears away.

You hadn't realized you had been crying, "Nothing."

"You okay?" he asked concerned

"No I'm not. I'm in pain," you said lightly.

He rubbed your arm gently and then leaned down and kissed the side of your head, "I'm sorry Rose. It's just that…" he trailed off thinking of how to phrase something, "Wolves get very protective especial when it comes to their family. Even the ones that aren't born yet," he said to you.

You looked up at him and didn't say anything to him.


	16. Chapter 16

"We won't be gone for long I promise," Severus said to you gently his lips against your head.

"Ok," you said lightly your head still resting against the pillow.

"While I'm gone try not to stress yourself out or drink because of it," he said getting up.

"Ok," you said closing your eyes and going to sleep.

While the guys where gone teacher's from the other departments helped out with the guys classes. When they weren't teaching they would teach one of the guys classes. You where working on getting some stuff ordered for the baby and the hospital you would end up being at for the baby's delivery. But till then you weren't going to have any check-ups.

"Shouldn't you do your check-ups?" your sister asked you while you and the two other girls ate in the teacher's lounge.

"No I don't need to," you said lightly and then took a bite of food.

"You should," your sister said.

You just looked at her and stayed quiet Hope had just watched the scene in front of her. You got up and went back to your bedroom and laid down on the bed. You fell asleep but where soon woken up by the bedroom door opening. You leaned over and turned a lamp on and when you looked over you saw Severus.

"Sorry sweetie I didn't mean to wake you," Severus said lightly.

"It's ok Severus."

Severus came over to the bed and laid down on the bed next to you. He wrapped you in his arms and you laid with him.

"Severus you ready to leave this school?" you asked him

"Course I am. I am ready for it to be just you and me for awhile before this baby comes," he said to you and kissed the top of your head lightly.

"What do you want Severus a boy or a girl?" you asked him

"Mh well what any guy wants is a boy. So when are we going to know what we're having?"

"When the baby's born," you said closing your eyes.

"Oh why?" he asked

"I'm not doing check-up's so therefore we'll know when the baby is born."

"You should do the check-ups sweetie."

"Severus please just let me do this my way," you said

"OK baby whatever you want."

Severus had given into what you had wanted but he hadn't been too thrilled about it. He wanted you to be doing everything you should have been doing while you were pregnant but you had different plans. You would finally be going home with him in a few months when the school year finally ended. You couldn't wait for it by the time you would leave the school your child would be born about three months later.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

The finally three months of your pregnancy remained quiet and uneventful compared to everything that had been going on while you were a teacher at Hogwarts. Severus had been true to his word when he said he would be there for the birth of your child. The life at his home was quiet and relaxing, even when it was just you and your two week old daughter there by yourselves. Severus and you had named your daughter Trinity May Snape. She was the light of your life. As well as Severus she was everything to him. You both where everything to him and he had told you a few times he wouldn't be able to bear it if he lost either of you. Him and the guys left every once in a while, but Severus had made each trip short and made them as few as possible. The only challenge would be when both of you would have to return to the school. But you both decided to cross that bridge when you came to it. There was a few more weeks till that happened and neither of you were worried about it yet.


End file.
